borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Strange Laser-Tower In Salt Flatts
There is a laser tower in salt flatts that has a tarp over the entrance and a tarp on the top of it, but i cant get into it. i am on my second play through and i cant get up into it. i heard from a friend whos on playthrough three, that you CAN get into this tower. i just want to see if anyone else has gotten into this tower. This laser tower is right near the meat-silo in the salt flatts -Mav. :What other article? :Edit: got what you ment. --Casperk ::Edit:i have no idea what hes talking about.....i said nothing of an article. i just want to see if any playthrough three players have gotten into this tower. -Mav. :::What i mean by "what article" is the delete tag info say'ed that an article with this was already present --/Casperk ::::ive never seen another page with this info on it. the tag says that a page with info on how turrets can be mounted is already existent......which dosnt make any sense because i didnt say anything about miunting a turret. hell i didnt even say mount. -Mav. ---- Jesus what a mess. Don't make an article to ask a question, use a forum or a talk page. Sign your posts. Don't edit other people's posts. --Raisins 18:50, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ---- Well, either your friend is lying, glitched, or found some easter egg. Those towers appear in many, if not all, of the maps. They are gearboxes form of invisible walls, if you will. If you walk too far out of a boundary they will aim the lasers at you. I haven't personally done this, but I'm pretty sure they will shoot you if you go far enough out of bounds. --R4nd0m0s1ty 17:34, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Yes i know of the boundries, but there is a certain tower in the Flats that has a tarp over the doorway (which is closed) and a tarp on the top of it. im getting to play through 3 tomorrow most likely and will see if this is true. seeing as i don't have a camera though i wont be able to make a video of it if this is in fact true. :A friend of mine has tried getting on top of it using long bow grenades (explosive) but has only just missed the top of it. if anyone else want to try this PM me over live and ill show you the tower (if you cant find it). :-Mav. I'm gonna have to say your friend is either lying, or discovered a glitch. Personally, I'm inclined to lean towards lying, seeing as how they claimed to be on playthrough three...which doesn't actually exist. There's Playthrough 2.5, but not three. And 2.5 isn't a "true" playthrough, either. Dan Dark 05:22, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ---- Try uh... going out of bounds in front of that tower. Pdboddy 20:36, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ---- you die.Mavrick145 04:49, December 12, 2009 (UTC)mav